Last Life
by SmashMaster9000
Summary: When another world is in danger, Hyrule sends its hero to help out. But is it even too much for him alone? Possible one shot, might change if people want more.


**Chapter 1: The Beginning of the End**

A young woman starred in a mix of horror and disgust at the image she was witnessing. A portal like window showing a mass city in ablaze.

"Your Highness?" a nearby female guard said in a questioning tone.

"They need help, Impa," she said to her guard, "We must help them."

"I agree, Lady Zelda," Impa replied, "but what can we do?"

Zelda hesitated to answer the question brought upon her. There was clearly only one way to help, but then her kingdom would be at risk.

"Send all our troops, Impa," Zelda order, "every last one will go to this world and fight this evil."

"Freedom to speak, My Lady?" Impa asked for permission.

"Of course," Zelda replied.

"That is a idiotic idea," she said boldly.

"Impa!" Zelda shouted at her head of guard, "Do you not see that these people are in dire need of insistence?"

"I do see that , yes," Impa replied looking her queen in the eyes, "but it is my first duty to make sure that the land of Hyrule is well protected. That can not be possible if it has nobody to defend it."

"Impa, I am telling you to gather the soldiers!" Zelda shouted once again with tears starting to form in her eyes, "That is an order by your queen!"

"I would rather be imprisoned for treason than to see this castle fall," Impa said plainly looking toward the ground.

"Damn you, Impa!" she yelled at her as she fell to her knees covering her eyes.

Tears began to seep through the slits in between her fingers as soft sobs filled the room. Impa walked up to Zelda held her close to her in an effort to comfort her.

"You know I hate it when you cry," came a voice from the doorway.

Zelda and Impa looked up to see who had spoken, when they saw the young Hero of Hyrule in his traditional green tunic.

"Hey there, Zel, Impa," the young man said.

Zelda rubbed her tears away to see her childhood friend standing there. As soon as she got up, Zelda took a few steps forward and then started sprinting to the hero.

"Link!" she shouted as she latched onto his chest, "Thank the goddesses you're here!"

"Zelda, why are you crying?" Link asked with pure sincerity.

"Because, innocent lives are dying," Zelda said as the tears came  
back, "and I can't do anything about it."

Link took this in and thought it would be best to ask someone who wasn't about to drown in her tears.

"Impa, what's going on?" he asked the royal guard.

"People of another world are facing an epidemic where the dead are coming back to life and attacking anything that moves, and citizens are unable to defend themselves," Impa said almost without blinking, "Because of this, Lady Zelda wishes to send all of Hyrules troops to this world and help, but I can't do this as we can not spare any of our knights."

Link thought of the situation. The dead are coming back to life, attacking, and causing mass destruction. Hyrule can't spare soldiers, but Zelda can't just stand by.

"Send me," Link told.

"W-what?" Impa asked with quite the bit of surprise.

"Send me into this world and I'll see what I can do," Link re-stated.

"No," Zelda replied, "if it were just soldiers I could deal with the loss, but, I couldn't live with myself if I lost you."

"Zel, why are you worried about me?" he asked a bit insulted, "You know I can handle myself."

"No, just no," Zelda said over and over, "I won't allow it."

"Zelda..." Link was about to say something when he saw the look on her face, "You should have more hope about my return. I've taken on all sorts of evil. Giant spiders, evil sorcerers, dragons, and even Ganondorf himself. This will be nothing more than practice."

"Fine, you made your point," Zelda said with an upset tone, "If you're so eager to face death in the eyes and slash him with your sword, be my guest."

Zelda turned to the window and using her highly skilled magic, shaped it into a doorway to the other world. Link stepped up to the gate, and was ready to proceed.

"Please," Zelda said looking to Links eyes, "be careful."

"I will," Link responded.

Link pulled out the master sword and hylian shield and proceeded into the new world.

-x-

Link opened his eyes to see nothing but the blue sky, and surrounded by trees. He got up to look around, seeing any sign of danger. Link then saw smoke in the horizon.

"Fire?" the young hero said with shock, "I have to hurry!"

And with that Link ran toward the smoke, passing many trees along the way. As he made out of the forest like area, the first thing he noticed was everything was completely different from his world.

First off the roads where paved in some kind of black rock, and instead of wooden carts pulled by horse, they had the steel wagons with leather like wheels. Next was the structures, they were metal and tall, so tall in fact, that they put Ganondorf's Castle to shame.

Then the last thing Link noticed that several figures were moving into view. Although Link could see their face do to the towering shade of the buildings, he could still tell they were humanoid.

"Hey, you," Link shouted toward the figure, "can you tell me where I am?"

The figures did not answer, but did turn their heads to look at Link. Several of them started to move toward him.

"Can you please answer?" Link tried to get a response, "I don't know this place."

Link then started to hear a low pitch groaning sound coming from the figures currently walking in his direction. The sound they were making sounded monstrous.

He readied himself, pulling out the Master Sword and his Hylian shield. The figures walked out of the shadows came into the sunlight. The view Link witnessed was one of the most grotesque thing he had ever seen in his time of traveling.

"Oh gods," Link said as his eyes widened.

They were humanoid alright, but they weren't human, at least not anymore. Their flesh looked as if it was decaying, which may have been just the reason why. Their mouths were covered in blood, theirs or some others, Link did not know. And their eyes were soulless, void of any color, just... black pupils.

"St-stay back!" Link shouted at the walking corpses, "Don't make me do this!"

They continued walking closer and closer to the swordsman, picking up their pace as they went. He noticed some where even dragging their bodies across the ground with the lack of legs.

'Okay Link, think,' he thought to himself trying not to panic, 'they're nothing different than Redeads. But then again, Redeads couldn't be killed by a sword.'

Closer and closer the dead got. At this point, Links mind was running a hundred miles per second. He couldn't think properly. He started to panic to the point of freezing up.

'Damn it, think you idiot!' Link told himself, 'You have fought worse! Just... just start swinging!'

Link did as his irrationally thinking mind told him. With his sword in his right hand, he swung his it horizontally at the nearest threat. The Master Sword hit the low ribs, but got stuck part way through.

The undead took this opportunity and grabbed Link's arm, and proceeded to open it's mouth. Link instinctively used his shield and bashed it forward into the creatures skull, both keeping him safe and freeing the Master Sword.

'Okay, swords don't work so well,' Link thought to himself once again, 'So, what worked against the Redeads?...Fire!'

Link opened and dug into his traveling pack and pulled out a red tinted blue crystal shard with a red orb inside. He tightened his grip on the crystal and it started glowing red.

With one quick motion, he pulled back his right arm, got on one knee, and slammed his right hand on the ground. Link's eyes glowed with a red tint as he screamed.

"Din's Fire!" Link shouted as he was soon surrounded by dome of fire.

The dome began to enlarge itself and consume the undead around Link. The flaming dome stopped growing when it was about twenty feet in diameter, and dissipated.

Link took a moment to catch his breath. Using high powered magic like Din's Fire takes a lot out of him. He looked around and saw that all enemies were now lying across the ground in flames and smoke.

"Good... all... gone," Link said in between pants.

Link looked at his hand and saw the shard had returned to it. He set it back into the pack, not needing it at the moment, and hopefully won't be needing it anytime soon.

"I... I need cover," Link said to himself.

He stood up and grabbed his sword and shield, and started walking in no particular direction.


End file.
